


Petits flocons

by malurette



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adoption, Batman: Subzero, Bears, Celebrations, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Polar Bears - Freeform, Raising children, children raise you, happily adopted, how the hell do i tag characters in this fandom, so uh yeah i ship bears why, toys and games
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur Mr Freeze et Koonak, l'orphelin inuit du film <i>Subzero</i>, et puis ses deux ourses blanches en prime ;<br/>1ère vignette : Recueillir un enfant perdu. 2ème : Un si gros chagrin. 3ème : Les enfants savent... 4ème : Bouboules de poil chaudes. 5ème : De l'éthologie des ours. 6ème : Des petits bouts de crack. 7ème : Un anniversaire. 8ème : Des jouets. 9ème : La famille de son cœur. 10ème : D'autres jeux d'enfants. 11ème : Adopter des animaux. <br/>12ème : Être un véritable héros. <br/>13ème : Faire des compromis. <br/>14ème : Des rencontres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous ses enfants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675481) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout au début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Adoption  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman the Animated Series  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Freeze et Koonak  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et au lieu de se réjouir de sa victoire, Drago [tendait] la main vers un orphelin qui tremblait. »  
>  d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré _Sub Zero_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tendre la main vers un orphelin qui tremble de froid et de peur, seul dans un monde trop vaste et trop glacé, ça n’est pas quelque chose que Mr Freeze se serait jamais attendu à faire. Et pourtant, voilà que ça lui arrive… pour la troisième fois.

Les deux oursonnes, il s’était dit que ça ne l’engageait pas beaucoup de les recueillir ; qu’au mieux elles seraient utiles, au pire elles mourraient ou repartiraient.  
Mais sauver et soigner un garçon humain, et le garder, et l’élever plutôt que le renvoyer parmi les hommes… lui resterait-il un peu de chaleur humaine ?


	2. Un si gros chagrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'épreuve la plus difficile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un si gros chagrin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman the Animated Series/Sub Zero   
> **Personnages :** Mr Freeze et Koonak  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « L’enfant opina de la tête, séchant rapidement ses restes de larme. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Deux larmes dévalent les joues de l’enfant… et ça n’est qu’un début. Loin des chagrins élégants de sa femme autrefois : une larme, puis deux, rapidement essuyées, ça se change en éruption. Cris inarticulés, sanglots, beaucoup de larmes et même de la morve qui lui barbouillent le visage et ça n’en finit pas.

Les oursons, ça avait été relativement facile de s’en occuper : il suffisait de les tenir au chaud et de leur donner des biberons pour les tranquilliser. Mais que faire face un enfant qui vient se réveiller orphelin ?


	3. Les enfants savent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute cette amertume…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les enfants savent…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mr Freeze(/Nora) et Koonak   
> **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un pli amer crispait son sourire. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un pli amer crispait son sourire quand Monsieur Freeze parlait de leur futur tous ensemble avec Madame Nora, remarqua Koonak. Monsieur Freeze était toujours triste, toujours au moins un peu amer même quand ils s’amusaient bien ; parfois il arrivait à l’oublier ou alors à bien le cacher. Mais là… la douleur devenait visible, au point d’être contagieuse, et le sourire forcé n’avait plus rien de joyeux.

\- Est-ce que j’ai fait une bêtise ? s’inquiéta-t-il. Est-ce que finalement elle ne va pas vouloir de moi ?  
\- Non mon garçon, voulut affirmer Monsieur Freeze, mais sa voix se brisa. C’est moi…


	4. Bouboules de poil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles lui réchauffent le cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ses deux petites boules de poil chaudes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman the Animated Series/Subzero  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Freeze et ses ourses  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il sourit. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il sourit à nouveau, constate Freeze, surpris. Lui donc le cœur gelé ne devrait plus jamais être capable d’éprouver de bonheur depuis la mort tragique de sa femme.

Il a ramassé les deux oursonnes parce que les animaux sauvages ne méritent pas de subir la folie des hommes. Si leur mère avait juste été tuée par un rocher, ç’aurait été la triste loi de la nature. Mais par un chasseur…  
Ces deux petites boules de poil chaudes et câlines deviendront vite de gros ours féroces à relâcher dans la nature. Mais d’ici là… il se prend de tant d’affection !


	5. Éthologie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La biologie des espèces autres qu'humaine ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et l’éthologie…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman the Animated Series/Subzero  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Freeze et ses ourses  
>  **Genre :** dork  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu as raison, je suis un imbécile… »  
> d’après Oiseau_Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Note :** à relier éventuellement à mon one-shot plus long "tous ses enfants"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je suis un imbécile, se morfond Victor au fond de sa tanière.  
Sans repartir sur toutes les erreurs de son passé, particulièrement l’échec de sa vie concernant sa chère Nora, il s’appesantit aujourd’hui sur le présent de sa petite famille actuelle. Famille qui grandit.

Il a recueilli, protégé et élevé deux oursonnes. Au point de les considérer comme ses filles. Mais Shaka et Nouchka restent des ourses, pas des humaines. Heureusement pour elles d’ailleurs.  
Évidemment qu’un jour l’instinct allait prendre le dessus.

Comment a-t-il pu négliger ..? Il a oublié qu’un ours, ça grandit et mature plus vite qu’un humain.


	6. Dix petits flocons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans tous les genres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Petites bouboules de poil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Batman: Subzero (et quelques autres)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Shaka & Nouchka, Mr Freeze, Koonak, et des ours empruntés ailleurs pour servir ces dames  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC/WB, et pastiche de Jean de Brunhoff ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 10 genres  
>  **Prompt :** pour distraire Chonaku55   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~330 au total

**Angst**  
Maman ne bouge plus. Elles ne savent pas ce qu’elles peuvent faire, perdues dans le vaste monde, et restent serrées l’une contre l’autre entre ses grosses pattes qui refroidissent vite.   
(30)

**AU** [ _Madagascar_ fusion]  
Ces manchots sont vraiment frappadingues mais ils arrivent à les convaincre de s’évader du zoo avec eux pour aller voir le vaste monde et les étendues glacées dont ils sont issus (personne ne leur a dit qu’ils venaient de pôles opposés mais tant pis !)  
(45)

**Crack!fic** [ _Babar_ AU]  
Heureusement, un monsieur chauve très inventif, qui aimait beaucoup les petits ours, comprend en les regardant qu’elles ont envie d’un bon saumon. Comme il aime faire plaisir, il leur donne son fusil laser.  
Shaka et Nouchka lui disent : « Merci, Monsieur ».  
Maintenant Shaka et Nouchka habitent chez le monsieur chauve. Le matin, avec lui, elles font de la gymnastique, puis, elles prennent leur bain.  
Tous les jours, ils se promènent en moto-neige. C’est le monsieur chauve qui l’a construite. Il leur donne tout ce qu’elles veulent.  
(88)

**Crossover** [ _We Bare Bears_ ]  
De passage dans la grande ville des hommes elles rencontrent un trio composé d’un Panda, d’un Grizzli et d’un Polaire : étrange association, mais qui sont-elles pour s’en étonner quand elles ont un papa et un petit frère humains ?  
(40)

**First Time**  
C’est papa Freeze qui leur apprend tout, même à chasser et égorger un phoque avec les dents – les premiers temps, ça marche moyennement, mais avec un peu d’entraînement elles s’améliorent vite.   
(30)

**Fluff**  
Leur petit frère est la chose la plus mimi qui soit dans le monde entier !  
(15)

**Humour**  
Entre les hyènes, les manchots, elles bien sûr, et un petit rouge-gorge dévoyé, Arkham devra bientôt se doubler d’un zoo.   
(20)

**Hurt/Comfort**  
Elles soignent toutes les blessures à coup de langue, que ça soit une écorchure bien réelle à la patte ou un trou métaphorique au cœur.   
(25)

**Smut** [x _PoM_ cartoon]  
Ted a le goût de l’interdit et Nouchka se laisse faire avec curiosité… et amusement.   
(15)

**UST** [x _PoM_ movie]  
Corporal est peut-être un bon parti, mais Shaka ne tient pas à s’accoupler pour l’instant.   
(15)


	7. Homecoming Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un anniversaire en famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Happy homecoming day!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman (Subzero)  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Freeze, les ourses et Koonak  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Rassure moi, on a rencontré toute la famille ? »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Toute la famille s’est réunie pour fêter l’anniversaire de Koonak. Toute la famille, c’est à dire, Papa Freeze, Shaka et Nouchka, autour du cryotube de Nora ; même si elle est toujours en stase ils ne vont pas faire ça sans elle ! L’anniversaire, s’entend, du jour où Freeze a tiré le petit des eaux glaciales et l’a ramené chez lui l’enfant n’a plus d’identité ni de date de naissance connue.

Il y a du saumon grillé et du saumon fumé (et du saumon cru pour les ourses), des tas de crème glacée, du chocolat chaud. Et des câlins.


	8. Des trucs d'enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut toujours que Batman s'incruste partout !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les trucs que les enfants trouvent…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman (Subzero)  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Freeze et Koonak  
>  **Genre :** choupi/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « A bout de souffle, le gamin se planqua derrière une poubelle et plongea la main dans son blouson pour en sortir une figurine Batman. »  
> d’après d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une figurine de Batman dans une main, un affreux canard en plastique jaune pétard dans l’autre, Koonak joue dans son coin un scénario délirant, à la grande horreur de Victor.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? D’où ça vient ?  
\- Je les ai échangés contre des dinosaures en plastique à Hans du terrain de jeux pendant le dernier voyage.

Voyage qui avait pour but de lui faire rencontrer des enfants de son âge, des virus contre lesquels s’immuniser… mais certainement pas une idée aussi dangereuse que celle de Batman comme héros !  
Et d’abord, qui fabrique ces machins ?


	9. La famille de son cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celle de son choix est idéale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La famille de son cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman (Subzero)  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Freeze et sa famille adoptive  
>  **Genre :** hurt/comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Qu’ils aillent au diable, eux et leur intolérance, il s’était trouvé une nouvelle famille. Et bien meilleure celle-ci. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il s’était trouvé une nouvelle famille, et bien meilleure. Celle-ci n’était sans doute pas la plus traditionnelle qui soit, Freeze lui-même le reconnaissait, mais, dégoûté de ce que ses parents lui avaient présenté, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec les normes.

C’est atroce que Nora soit malade, mais tant qu’elle reste cryogénisée, elle ne souffre pas, elle reste éternellement jeune et belle et elle ne le quittera pas.  
Il a adopté deux ourses en guise de filles, lui l’ours mal léché métaphorique, il préfère leur compagnie à celle des humains.  
Et un fils qui ne lui ressemble pas…


	10. Koonak & OCs - Les enfants sont formidables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de meta ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les enfants sont formidables  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** meta/originale  
>  **Personnages :** des enfants qui jouent à Batman  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** sur un sapin à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Va, Batman, plane sur Gotham comme un ange noir et protège ses petits enfants, déclame une fillette de costume de Bat-quelque chose peu convaincant.   
Un garçonnet en costume de Batman à peine plus réaliste fait virevolter sa cape et saute d’un tabouret.  
\- J’y vole !

Un autre mioche en costume de clown le bombarde aussitôt d’oiseaux en peluche.

\- Tu oublies tes _robins_ , oiseau de malheur !  
\- Les chauve-souris ne sont pas des oiseaux, interrompt un enfant assis à l’écart, caché derrière un livre.  
\- Oh, on t’a pas sonné, toi. Si tu veux jouer les intellos, mets un costume de Riddler.


	11. Freeze & Koonak - Free Bailey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprivoiser une drôle de bête...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Free Bailey!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman   
> **Personnages :** Mr Freeze, Koonak, des bestioles  
>  **Genre :** famille/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC&WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** calendrier de l’évent ! (veille de noël) + Freeze Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Un beluga. Victor n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Koonak avait trouvé moyen d’apprivoiser un beluga et de lui montrer comment suivre les canaux secrets pour le rejoindre à l’intérieur de la base, au lieu de le transpercer de son harpon et de le partager avec les ourses.   
À croire qu’il avait oublié tout ce qu’il avait tenté de lui apprendre sur les animaux sauvages, leurs dangers comme leur besoin de liberté. Peut-être que Shaka et Nouchka lui donnaient un mauvais exemple ? Ou il ne lui avait pas assez parlé de la cruauté du monde extérieur, voulant à tout prix le protéger de tout... 

Bon. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il fallait qu’il mette la main sur une copie de _Free Willy!_ et la lui montre. En espérant que ça ait l’effet escompté, de le convaincre de renvoyer son ami dans la nature... et pas d’aller apprivoiser une orque ensuite.


	12. Freeze & Koonak - Être un héros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un enjeu véritable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Être un héros  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman the Animated Series/Subzero  
>  **Personnage :** Mr Freeze et Koonak  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G /K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Même emprisonné, elle vient tout de même le  réconforter. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Réconforter un enfant qui pleure est une expérience nouvelle pour Victor. Lui-même n'a pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'avoir été réconforté, enfant. Le réconfort est venu à l'âge adulte, dans les bras de Nora. Ça voulait dire l'amour grand, l'amour fort, l'amour fou.

Lui qui a gagné ses pouvoirs dans le déchirement de la perte et les a développé dans les affres de la vengeance, il apprend un peu par hasard ce que veut dire être un héros, sans avoir besoin de recourir à une quelconque force spéciale. Juste en étant là pour offrir des mots d'encouragement et une étreinte…


	13. Freeze & Koonak - Compromis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se montrer juste et ferme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compromis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Batman the Animated Series/Subzero  
>  **Personnage :** Mr Freeze et Koonak  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G /K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Emmenez-moi ! »  
> d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous, supplie Koonak en voyant Freeze se préparer à partir.  
\- Non. Où je vais n'est pas la place d'un petit garçon.  
\- Je ne suis pas petiiit !

Le premier mouvement de Freeze serait de lui rétorquer que oh que si, et que ses ordres sont définitifs, mais il se ravise. Il réalise qu'il ne comprendra pas et que s'il veut pouvoir partir et revenir en paix il lui faut d'autres explications.

\- La patte de Shaka n'est pas guérie et j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur elle, d'accord ?


End file.
